Light Yagami's Victory
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: Hi, hi. I decided to write the way I wish Death Note should have ended. I feel like it could have happened if Light didn't slip up so badly. Anyway, enjoy my alternate ending! Rated T because I'unno if death is "K."


**This is how I think Death Note should have ended - with Light Yagami's victory. I think he was too hasty in killing Near, and that is why he failed. So, without further prolonging, I present to you: Death Note's Alternate Ending.**

* * *

Finger curling a strand of his white hair, Near waited calmly with his fellow teammates for the arrival of the task forth. He was disappointed in their inability to realize Light's guilt - besides for Aizawa. With a small smirk to himself, he prepared himself for victory, patting his shirt to confirm what he already knew - the real Death Note was hidden safely with him. The others seemed to be slightly doubtful.  
"Near, have we underestimated Yagami-kun?" Stephen whispered with a subtly shaking voice. The young detective was aware of the possibility, but he doubted Light was at his usual logical mindset. It took months of assuring hasty movements from the assumed killer, but by now, he was going to slip up. There was no doubt in Nate River's mind. Light Yagami was going to fail today. Kira would be stopped. His smirk fell.  
"No. Light Yagami is Kira. Light Yagami will be defeated. The chances are very high for this. In fact, I'd say about 95%," he murmered, looking through his mask at the door. In a matter of minutes, the guilty man would walk through the door, and L's hard work - no - all of their hard work would not be in vain. Mello. Matt. L. Watari. Everyone that died in order to stop Light's rein would finally have their death avenged.  
The door creaked open. The SPK members' eyes drifted towards their enemy and their allies. It was all coming together. The moment of truth had arrived. Halle's eyes narrowed.  
_ The battle has begun._  
The rusty fans spinned loudly in the backround. The tension between the two groups - two allies with their lives on the line. The SPK and Aizawa stared at Light. Allies and an enemy. Shuichi's lips pursed. Maybe Mogi and Matsuda - maybe all of them doubted him - but he knew. He knew Light was smiling under his calm facade. He was giggling. Aizawa knew Light thought he had won. It was all a matter of time until the task force finally dismissed him. He was ready for this. How he wanted it to be false; How he longed for Light to be innocent. But, he knew, the reality was that there were three possibilities. The first was unpleasent. The Task Force, the SPK, and everyone Kira wanted to die would perish under his hand. The second was also unpleasent, but it would be the most preferable. Light would be found innocent.  
The last option, though, was what Aizawa feared the most. Light would be found as Kira. He would kill them. His eyes shut tightly. He couldn't protect the world if Light wins. Light was a genius; Aizawa had no problem admitting that. But. His teeth began grinding on each other as he held back tears. If Light was Kira, there would be no stopping him. His eyes roamed toward Matsuda. Maybe, if this were true, Matsuda could live. He knew as much as Matsuda protested the idea, he was a Kira-supporter. He wouldn't kill anyone for Kira, but he saw more positivity than wrong in Kira's way of things.  
Near slipped off his mask to reveal a childish, smiling face. No one had died, yet. It was safe to reveal his face. His plan was working. If no one died, then that meant Light was, indeed, waiting for Mikami Teru. He curled his toes from inside his socks, waiting for his arrival.  
And that's when they heard him. Laughter from outside the door. Heavy breathing. The SPK and Task Force members began figiting with discomfort. Light and Near stared at each other - the look of victory plastered on both of their faces.  
"Well, Near. It looks like I've won."  
Time stopped for the Task Force. Light admitted it. They stared at him in horror, as his smile grew wider. He was Kira. Aizawa glared at Near.  
_ Damn.. He better have a plan. If not.. We're all about to die._  
"Y-Yagami-kun," Matsuda stuttered, eyes glistening with tears. Light did not turn around. Staring straight ahead, he counted down the last 10 seconds.  
"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5."  
Everyone in the room became more than nervous. Matsuda gripped at his gun. If anyone fell, he would shoot Light. He may die, but he would not let his friends die in vain. He apologized to Light silently, pulling his gun out and holding it in his shaking hands.  
Stephen gripped at his heart. Near's eyes widened.  
"Giovanni. Linder, make sure it's not anxiet-"  
"He's dead, Near."  
The fans seemed to grow silent. The drips of water from leaking pipes didn't make a sound in their horrified ears. Matsuda shook. He had to shoot. Shoot Light. Shoot him. C'mon. Matsuda, c'mon. Shoot him. His body was stiff.  
Halle Bullook fell. Anthony Carter fell. Shuichi Aizawa fell. Kanzo Mogi fell. Matsuda's tears began falling as Ide fell.  
He aimed his gun at Light. His eyes rolled back into his head as his heart thumped in pain. His gun dropped, and he fell to the ground.  
Light and Near faced each other.  
"I didn't kill you - not yet - because I want to bask in my glory."  
Near scowled. "How? I have the real Death Note. How did you-"  
"You do have the real Death Note. I knew you were trying to get it. It's as simple as letting you have it. But, I want to know how you figured out where it was."  
"Teru Mikami has a very strict schedule. He went to the bank twice one day; I'm assuming he was going to kill Kiyomi Takada."  
Light frowned slightly, but his glee was making it rather difficult. He knew Mikami was incompetant sometimes, but that was a huge blunder. That idiot was supposed to follow his orders. He would have to kill him after he finished with Near.  
"Good thing I told him to carry paper from the real Death Note on him at all times. Mikami grabbed the fake Death Note. I told him to write on the papers, though, for extra precaution. What a great idea that was."  
Light smirked, walking towards Near. His eyes slid towards Mikami.  
"What is his real name, Teru?"  
"N-Nate River, God."  
Near scowled unknowingly, as he tried to keep his face stone.  
"I win, Nate River. Goodbye." Light laughed, turning away from him. "Kill him Mikami."  
45 seconds later, a head of white fell to the ground. Light reached into his shirt, grabbing Gealous' Death Note and walked off, waving a goodbye as Mikami followed. Laughter filled Near's ears. He had been defeated. His hands were reaching towards the disappearing figure that was Light Yagami. He bit his lip, trying not to let the child in him come out.  
He couldn't help it. He was supposed to avenge L. He was supposed to avenge Mello. His eyes watered. Damn. Nate River died with his eyes only slightly open, reaching towards Light, with a smile on his face.  
Kira had won. Bursts of laughter escaped him.  
Teru Mikami died in a car accident. The men at Yotsuba became ill, killed themselves, had heartattacks, etc. Light Yagami was God.  
No one could stop him.  
Ryuk looked down at the bored man. It was inevitable that after his victory, Light Yagami would grow bored once, again. He knew his time was coming near as Ryuk asked less and less of him - as Light saw less and less of him. He was fine with this realization now. He had gained all he wanted. He even had a successor - Misa Amane with Rem's Death Note after taking control of the Task Force. Misa Amane had a long life to find a successor of her own. He was not worried that the world he worked so hard for would fall.  
"It's been fun, Light," Ryuk murmered to himself, "but it looks like I've got nothing left to see." L-i-g-h-t. Y-a-g-a-m. He stared into the sky and laughed for a second. _You aren't God. You were just the winner._ L-i-g-h-t. Y-a-g-a-m-i.  
"Goodbye, Light Yagami."


End file.
